Safe In The Arms Of Love
Safe In The Arms Of Love is a 2013 Philippine television drama series written by award-winning writer Jay Fernando, Generiza Reyes, Andre Philip Loleng and Ceres Helga Barrios and directed by Wenn V. Deramas, starring Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from June 17, 2013 to January 24, 2014, replacing the phenomenal teleserye Esperanza on IBC's PrimeTastik block. Story Safe In The Arms Of Love is a story of a Paulo dela Cruz (Diether Ocampo) who is neighbors are the driving this house. The story begins when a young women Nella Gonzales (Cristine Reyes) is happily in a special relationship, who is Nella met this Paulo. Meaning that is, emotion of Emon Escudrero (Cogie Domingo) and Candia Trinidoro (Nikki Bacolod) in remarkers of this time. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Cristine Reyes as Nella Gonzales * Diether Ocampo as Paulo dela Cruz Supporting Cast * Cogie Domingo as Emon Ocampo * Ara Mina as Roby Gonzales * Mark Gil as Mark Gonzales * Lance Lucido as Lander Gonzales * Gloria Diaz as Sylvia dela Cruz * Phillip Salvador as Phillip Carpela * Cherry Pie Picache as Connie Carpela * Eric Quizon as Robert Carpela * Rico dela Paz as Robi Gonzales *'Jane de Leon' as Shaina dela Cruz *'Claudia Barretto' as Kathryn Domingo *'Kobe Paras' as Lucas Ramirez * DJ Durano as Francisco Domingo * Nikki Bacolod as Candia Domingo * Vandolph Quizon as Quizon Manaloto * Zeny Zabala as Teresita Ramirez * Cora Waddell as Bernadette Aguila *'Krishna Johnson' as Candis Evidad *'Alexandra Macanan' as Andrea Bernardo *'Kyle Vergara' as Rico Rosales *'Caleb Gotico' as Carlo Estrada *'Biboy Ramirez' as Delfin *'Candy Pangilinan' as Maico Veloso 'Guest Cast' *'Renato del Prado' as Ricardo Hernandez *'Princess Ryan' as Stephanie Gonzales *'Miguel Aguila' as Miguel Pascual *'Amy Austria-Ventura' as Diela Martinez *'Inah Estrada' as Angelica Chan *'Franco Hernandez' as Raymond Reynoso *'Danilo Fernandez' as Allan Recto *'Beverly Vergel' as Eunice Fernandez *'Vanna Garcia' as Ciara Villanueva *'Jaypee de Guzman' as Rommel Mendoza Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Safe In The Arms Of Love successfully conquered the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national airing of 30.1% rating beating its rival program are GMA Network's My Husband's Lover with 28.2% and ABS-CBN's Apot Sa Dagat which only got 27.8%. On the month of July 2013, the rating registered by recorded an all-time high rating of 30.1% nationwide ahead of its rival Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (23.2%) and My Husband's Lover (15.0%), according to data from Kantar Media. Awards and recognizion 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor) - Won (Diether Ocampo) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Nikki Bacolod) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Cogie Domingo) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won References See also *Kapinoy relaunch a new drama flatform *Safe In The Arms Of Love scores its All-Time high 25.5% *IBC jumps the giant network on channel 2 and 7 *I Need Romance Phenomenon *Cristine Reyes continues to charm primetime viewers *PrimeTastik stronger Telebabad and Primetime Bida *IBC-13 leads nationwide TV ratings in August *Dingdong Avanzado signs contract with IBC-13, will head music business unit *Kapinoy Cinema, Sinemaks airing on IBC by Viva movies *The rating challenge (IBC-13 goes head-to-head with ABS-CBN and GMA-7) *IBC-13: Head-to-head race with ABS-CBN and GMA *‘Safe in the Arms Of Love’ Hits 22.6% Nationwide *IBC, 53 Years of Kapinoy *IBC Leads Nationwide TV Ratings in September *IBC-13 launches new programs *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Facebook *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Twitter *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Multiply Category:Philippine drama Category:IBC shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Drama television series stubs Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Telenovelas